Stampede/Doc Races/Doc's Past/The Truth
his is how stampede, Doc races, Doc's past and the truth goes in Lincoln's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars (Suddenly, Mater rushes towards our heroes, looking worried.) Mater: Hey, listen, listen! If anybody asks you, we was out smashin' mailboxes, OK? (drives away) Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Wha... what? Thomas: What are you talking about, Mater? (Suddenly, they hear a rumble.) Spike the Dog: Is that an earthquake? Sci-Twi: We aren't near any fault lines. (Then they look at the other end of the road to see what it is. The camera turns around to show that end of the road as a stampede of tractors appears driving towards the town.) Tractors: Mooooo! Rainbow Dash: STAMPEDE! (McQueen and the whole team drive and jump off the road just as the tractors come towards them. The tractors drive through the town, as Flo, Sarge, Fillmore and Sheriff notice them from Flo's V8 Cafe. We then see Ramone using paint to spray the markings on the road. Red is watering his flowers.) Ramone: (noticing the tractors) Oh, man, the paint's still wet! (drives away) (Red stops watering as he notices the tractors.) Tractors: Moo! (Red moves in front of Stanley's statue and honks loudly at the tractors to make most of them tip.) Tractors: (tipping) Moo! Moo! Mooo! (One of the tractors who did not tip drives into Luigi's Casa Della Tires, as Luigi and Guido try to get it out.) Luigi: No, no, no, no! Get out of the store! (notices another tractor munching on a radial tire) Hey! Don't eat the radial! Here, take-a the snow tires. (nudges a set of snow tires) (We then see McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor arriving at the scene as Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge and Mater drive around the town, with Sheriff chasing one of the tractors, another tractor between Fillmore and Sarge as they drive around, while Mater is not chasing a tractor.) Sheriff: Mater! Mater: I wasn't tractor-tippin'! Sheriff: Then where did all these gol-durn tractors come from?! Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Thomas: Oh, my! Hiro: How did all those tractors get loose? Kevin: I have no idea. Luke: And looks like Sheriff doesn't like Mater tractor-tipping. Mater: (exclaims) Whoa, boy! Lightning McQueen: (noticing a tractor driving away from the town) Hey! Hey, guys! There's one goin' this way. (pause) I got it. Thomas: McQueen, wait for us! (McQueen and the whole team then follow the tractor, who is driving towards Willy's Butte.) Lightning McQueen: Come here, little tractor, come here. Fluttershy and Human Fluttershy: We're not gonna hurt you. (The tractor then stops.) Lightning McQueen: Yeah, that's a good tractor. Applejack and Human Applejack: Now please stay still. (But the tractor then moves away.) Lightning McQueen: No, no, no, no, come here. Percy: Come back, little tractor. (But the tractor just drives away.) Lightning McQueen: What are you doing? You're not supposed to go wandering off all... (notices Doc Hudson on the track) ...alone. (Then the whole of Team Equesodor all notice Doc on the track, as well.) Hugo: It's Doc. Stephen: What is he doing out there? Millie: I don't know. (The screen then shows McQueen and the whole team as they get closer to a distance from the track, while the tractor drives back towards the town.) Lightning McQueen: (noticing that Doc has his racing tires on) What are you doin' with those old racin' tires? (The screen does a closeup of Doc's side to show us one of his racing tires. It then moves to on the road to show him still standing there.) Doc Hudson: (sighs heavily) Lightning McQueen: (whispering) Come on, Doc, drive. Stephen: (whispering) You can do it, Doc. (Doc looks towards the end of the track, then revs his engine. McQueen and Team Equesodor smile as the camera does a closeup on Doc's front, the lining on his trunk and side, his rear, and his front and eyes, and he then sets off. Our heroes watch him happily.) Bertie: Look at him go! (Doc drives along the hillside beside the first curve. As he drives along the next straight, our heroes get shocked as he comes towards the final curve where McQueen slid off before. Doc then does an opposite lock, where he turns his body to the left, and turns his wheels right while going around the curve perfectly.) James: So that's how you do it! (Doc then stops as he approaches the finish line, with the dust covering the camera for a few seconds until it shows him looking happy.) Doc Hudson: Ah... Yeah. (McQueen and the whole team come toward Doc.) Lightning McQueen: Wow! Rainow Dash and Human Rainbow Dash: Awesome! Doc Hudson: (noticing our heroes) Huh? Lightning McQueen: You're amazing! Rarity: You did that turn perfectly well! (But Doc just angrily drives away.) Lightning McQueen: (coughs from the dust) What are you doin'? Doc, wait! Human Rarity: Doc, why are you angry? Human Pinkie Pie: After that car! (McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor then follow Doc as they arrive back in Radiator Springs. As Doc goes left on the crossroad back to his garage, McQueen and the whole team stop as the tractors drive along in a lineup with Mater behind.) Tractors: Moo! Moo! Mater: (hitting the back tractor with his hook) Giddup right in there! Come on, Rusty. Wheey-hee! Thomas: Thank you, Mater! (McQueen and the whole of Team Equesodor eventually catch up with Doc as he drives into his garage.) Lightning McQueen: Doc, hold it! Seriously, your driving's incredible! Percy: You even did a great drift on that turn! Doc Hudson: Wonderful. Now, go away. Lightning McQueen: (as he and the whole team drive into the garage) Hey, I mean it. You've still got it! Stephen: Even with that "turn right to go left" trick! Doc Hudson: I'm askin' you all to leave. Thomas: There's no need to be mean, Doc. Lightning McQueen: Come on. I'm a racecar, you're a much older racecar, but under the hood you and I are the same. Doc Hudson: We are not the same! Understand? Now, get out! All of you! (drives out of his garage) Philip: I don't know why you are so angry, Doc. Lightning McQueen: How could a car like you quit at the top of your game? Doc Hudson: (pauses) You think I quit? (Doc then presses a button on the garage floor to turn on a light beside our heroes, who then look to see a newspaper's front page on the wall saying "Crash! Hudson Hornet out for season".) Lightning McQueen: Right. Your big wreck in '54. Applejack: Ohhhhhhh... Oh, boy. Doc Hudson: They quit on me. When I finally got put together, I went back expecting a big welcome. And you all know what they said? "You're history." Moved right on to the next rookie standing in line. There was a lot left in me. I never got a chance to show 'em. I keep that to remind me never to go back. I just never expected that that world would...would find me here. (All of Team Freeman suddenly look and feel ashamed) Marion: We’re ever so sorry, Doc. Timothy: We didn’t mean to hurt you. Starlight Glimmer: We have no idea that your past right there is hurting you so much and for so long. Thomas: And this is how it went downhill for you. Sunset Shimmer: And us discovering your Piston Cups and your secret this morning. Emily: I guess we get so caught up in our excitement about discovering your secret, we didn’t realize your past right there is hurting you so much. Percy: We’re sorry, Doc. Twilight Sparkle: We all are. Rest of team: (general agreement) Spike the Dragon: (sighs) Sorry, Doc. Doc Hudson: (thinks for a moment and then sighs) That’s all right, Team Freeman. I can forgive all of you. I guess that that's what you did when you didn't understand each other back where you came from. Lightning McQueen: Hey, look, Doc, I'm not them. Doc Hudson: Oh, yeah? Lightning McQueen: No, I'm not. Doc Hudson: When is the last time you cared about something except yourself, hot rod? You name me one time and I will take it all back. (McQueen then feels ashamed.) Doc Hudson: Uh-huh. I didn't think so. Thomas: Do you mean to tell us that you lied? Diesel: But what about in Mack's trailer? You said that it would be nice to have us as your friends. Lightning McQueen: That was just sarcasm. I didn't mean it literally. James: McQueen, are you saying that you didn't care about our friendship at all?! Trixie Lulamoon: And Lightning McQueen, are you saying our whole friendship from the very beginning when we first met you was all a lie?! Starlight Glimmer: (as tears start to well up in her eyes) Lightning McQueen, I thought you were our true friend! Lightning McQueen: But Starlight, you don't understand! Starlight Glimmer: Really?! If you still think we're bothering you, then maybe you don't care about us nor friendship at all! (She runs away out of the garage, bawling) Applejack: Come on, y'all. Let's go check on Starlight. Twilight Sparkle: Coming. She could do with some comfort. (gives McQueen a stern look as she leaves the garage) I hope you're happy now. Luke: (to McQueen) You should be ashamed of yourself! Princess Cadance: (in Princess Celestia's voice) Lightning McQueen, you have a lot to think about! (Every single member of Team Equesodor leave the garage to go after Starlight.) Doc Hudson: (to McQueen, who then feels ashamed again) Uh-huh. I think so. And just like Team Equesodor, these are good folk around here, who care about one another. I don't want 'em depending on someone they can't count on. Lightning McQueen: Oh, like you? You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are? (Doc then looks hurt at McQueen's fact.) Lightning McQueen: Who's caring about only himself? Doc Hudson: Just finish that road and get outta here! (drives away) (Lightning just stands there, looking thoughtful Lincoln Loud shows up.) Lincoln: Hey McQueen What's wrong Lighting McQueen: Doc Hudson Tells me to finish the road and Team Equesodor just leave me here to think about Lincoln: mmm that's a real shame they did this. Lighting McQueen: i'm sorry i really let you down Lincoln: No, no, no. You could never let us down McQueen '' ( Lighting sighs ) Lincoln: '' Listen, I know it isn't easy, McQueen... ...but a dream that you don't fight for... ...can haunt you for the rest of your life. Lighting McQueen: Yeah Lincoln Lincoln: You will Win the Piston Cup at The Los Angeles International Speedway no matter how much you will never lied to me and or anyone again Lighting McQueen: OK Lincoln Lincoln: I've had the similar problem but in the end my family, friends always helped me out in the power of love and i'll put it in a song to help you win the piston cup ( As Lincoln clears his throat and he rises his hands in the air and then like magic a magic hat lands on him and he pulls out a microphone as spotlight